futuramafandomcom-20200222-history
Seymour Asses
Seymour Asses (1996 - 2012) was Philip J. Fry I's dog, who was loyal and faithful. Fry found the hungry dog circa 1997 on the streets of Old New York. His breed is thought to be based off the border terrier. Fry decided to befriend him and feed him some of the pizza from the delivery he was currently on, which was another prank call. Giving the hungry dog the first slice of pizza, Fry mentions that if anyone should ask that he should claim to be the delivery recipient "Seymour Asses". Fry eventually taught him to bark/sing Walking on Sunshine. He was noted for having wet dog smell, even when he was dry. When Fry later fell into a cryogenics tube where he remained for nearly 1000 years,"Space Pilot 3000" he led members of Fry's family to the cryogenics laboratory but failed to convince them to examine the tube and they dragged him away. His petrified remains were found by Fry in the 31st century at a museum exhibit of Panucci's Pizza. Professor Farnsworth had the technology to extract DNA from the remains and create a clone of Seymour, complete with memories, but Fry declined, reasoning that since the readings indicated Seymour had lived to the age of 15, 12 years after Fry was frozen (Dec. 31st 1999/Jan. 1st 2000), Seymour must have formed new memories and eventually forgotten about Fry. The truth was, however, that Seymour had waited outside Panucci's Pizza for Fry's return every day since he was frozen, obeying his master's last command, never leaving the spot and never giving up hope."Jurassic Bark" However, a time clone Fry created through the use of the paradox-free time travel machine (Bender's Big Score) decides to stay 12 Years in the past until he eventually becomes Lars Fillmore through a failed assassination attempt by Bender – and returns to the future. In total Fry and Seymour enjoy 15 years together starting in 1997 until Bender's failed assassination attempt in 2012, during which Seymour becomes petrified in dolomite, sparing the noble dog from the cruel fate he was originally dealt. This alternative Phillip Fry means that Seymour has Fry for the rest of his life and changes the original heartbreaking ending he was given and thus shows him as forever happy and never having to wait for Fry like initially suggested thanks to the wonderful alternative timeline. At the end of his life in this alternative version Seymour is seen being given a fuss by Fry which he is grateful to receive after Fry had been away for two years searching for the narwhale Leelu. This was supposedly put in to show Seymour getting a goodbye and as a result justice compared to the original inferior chain of events where he was seen having no closure which was later changed due to Bender's big score. Finally one other scene shows Seymour with Fry 1 on a bike where he is seen as very happy. This scene was later put into the top 20 most emotional Futurama moments and the top 30 best Futurama moments of all time on YouTube. It is believed that Seymour received this timeline due to the backlash about his original ending from the viewers and this alternative and final Futurama timeline scraps the original heartbreaking idea of him waiting for Fry and gives the audience satisfaction over this courageous dog by giving him the duplicate Phillip Fry 1 for the rest of his life. Period. In The Simpsons crossover episode "Simpsorama", Seymour is shown asleep in front of Panucci's Pizza (both somehow in Springfield). Homer Simpson, Bender, Fry and Leela finish crossing the street in front of the pizzeria as Seymour temporarily awakens, seemingly missing a glimpse of Fry before returning to sleep. Behind the scenes *His remains appear briefly at Fry's funeral,"The Sting" and can be seen on display in the crew's apartment.Bender's Big Score *In the Fallout: New Vegas add-on "Lonesome Road", Seymour can be found as an easter egg (see here for details). *The post-2000 timeline may be based on a true Japanese story about a dog named Hachikō, who waited for his master everyday at a train station. The master suffered a stroke one day and died. For over the next 9 years until his passing, Hachikō continued to wait, at the same train station, for his master to return. * Seth MacFarlane provided the speaking voice for Seymour in "Game of Tones" using a similar voice to that of Brian Griffin from MacFarlane's show Family Guy. Seymour also drank from a Martini glass, another link to Brian. Appearances * "Jurassic Bark" * "The Sting" * Bender's Big Score * "Game of Tones" * "Simpsorama" References Category:Deceased Characters Category:Creatures Category:Characters Category:Animals